City of Angels & Demons
by Knight Ryder
Summary: He tried so hard to hide what he was, seeking shelter with those who hunt them, but one man changed that, changed him. Bakura. The shadow demon. Theifshipping. Warnings inside.


Warnings: This fanfic will feature yaoi (male on male love), so anit-yaoi people push on. There will also be cursing, violence, lime, lemon, alcohol consumption, suggestive dialogue, possible sexual innuendos and other junk that for us big kids. Other possible pairings in further chapters as well, mainly theifshipping.

Disclaimers: I don't own the Yugioh franchise, obviously, and I don't gain any profit from making this fiction. I just own my ideas and plot.

* * *

Chapter 1

Three feet below the ground lied a prison specially crafted for them; four levels containing the lowest to the cruelest beings of their kind. The walls solidified with bricks and clay with ancient capabilities even the best enchanter couldn't break. Despite these usual circumstances, it appeared as any other maximum security fortress with cages fortified with four inch thick steel bars, each with incarnate symbols and designs meant to hold their prisoners. Sterile bulbs dangled from the stone ceiling poorly illuminating the narrow passage way; no matter, they never really carved the light. The darkness served as their constant passenger.

Flesh racketed against metal harshly, the once silent confinement becoming lively with movements and screams. The cruelest and wickedest of insult spat loudly over even more horrendous battery. But Marik learned early on to tune out the screeching voices and pursue his task as if no commotion was amidst. Hands coiled around the bar in front of him, he steered the cart further on to the next cell. Stopping, Marik rounded the cart, crouching down and sliding the compartment open, retracting out another steel tray with plastic wrap covering. He grimaced at the food within, it looked worse than a month old cooked rise tossed with sticky yellow yoke. Honestly, he had no idea what the shit was made of and he had no intention of ever asking the cook. It served its only purpose: to provide them with the basic nutrients to survive down here.

Approaching another cell, containing a massive form of a man sulking on his mattress, a long flowing grey beard breaching out from his face almost as long as the 6 feet beast himself, his skin still consisting of that usual tint of grey. Marik flipped open the simple latch, raising the rectangle opening, sliding the tray on the tiny shelf attached to the bars. He couldn't complain he was still the calmest and most reserve of the prisoners here. Never gave Marik any trouble or any peep for that matter. Since he arrived here a year ago, he remained a mute.

"How's it going, Grey?" He never learned his real name, so he had to improvise, with his greying skin and beard- well the name seem obliviously appropriate. He directed his gaze to the floor, waiting for Grey to acknowledge his voice; grey eyes blinked open at his knees then closed again. It still was odd even for Marik, the different shapes and sizes they all came in. They were almost like horribly morphed snowflakes, rather morbid, but the message translated the same.

Marik returned to his position behind the cart, "Well I'll see you tomorrow, same time right?" He only felt slightly idiotic speaking to a mute but it passed the time.

He wheeled forward, noticing the sudden dropped in volume; he glanced over his shoulder all the inmates settled in their cages. Even they were accustomed to the routine of Marik's daily rounds through the cells, they knew exactly what was next to come and Marik was dreading it.

Marik slowed his pace, the familiar sensation of dread and anxiety coiling in his abdomen; this was always the worst part of all of it. Inching ever closer to the next cell, he hesitated, breathing in silently, attempting to once again stabilize his now trembling hands. The bar rattled unbelievably loud through the hall, Marik mentally berated himself. He had dealt with this numerous of times, so why he couldn't he manage to the stop the quivering his in limbs? Fuck, he hated this part.

A loud chuckled billowed from the next cell, two insanely muscular forearms peeking out from the bars, hovering lazily in the vacant air. "Marik."

The bastard, he always taunted him like this, every day the same bullshit; he was a fucking insistent werewolf. "I'm ready for my meal." Yeah, if only he ever really meant the same shit he was force to eat all week, twice a day.

Marik clenched his eyes shut, releasing a lung full of air out between his lips. Just get it over with, he ordered himself. The massive hand from the cell crooked its finger, beckoning and calling out with an indignant whistle. "Come, boy, come to papa."

Asshole, who's the real dog here? "I'm getting annoyed, boy, come here before I decide to tear your arm from its socket." The assertive hand banged against the bars, then again, and again. Reminding Marik of the desolate toll of the bell before a man was beheaded. He had to stop watching those old medieval movies, no more _The Boleyn Girls. _

Reluctantly, he opened his eyes and steeled himself, he wouldn't flinch this time. The wheels on the cart wailed their protest, even it didn't want to stand within the same area as that beast. He didn't dare steal a glance at the creature once he stood directly in front of his cell. Marik clutched the silver bar, hoping his hands wouldn't fail him again. Eyes downcast, he gingerly rounded the cart about to plopped down on the balls of his feet when a powerful force wrenched him backwards.

The air literally knocked out of his lungs, he was barely able to register the thud which resonated in the walls. His sight out of focus and completely daze, Marik shook the film distorting his vision.

"I've been waiting so long to do this." A gruffly voice spoke at his neck, saliva falling from the curled lips staining his shirt. His stomach nearly hurdled at the smell of his breath, closely smelling like a year old carton of milk.

The arms poised around his torso started to twitch, "Get the fuck off-"they comprssed his abdomen tightly. Marik gasped, struggling pitifully to pry off the thick arms holding him in a python like vise. "I always dreamed of killing you." He whispered as a pointy tongue slithered between his lips to taste the beautifully exposed mocha neck.

"Stop!" He choked, his body writhing in pain.

"I especially dreamed of taking you. Screwing you hard into the concrete until you bleed from your ass." One constricting arm releasing its hold snaked it way south, groping at his crotch. He gave a painful squeeze to his manhood and Marik screamed.

Marik's vision started to dull, darkness flooding his sight, he couldn't pass out now not when there was no one save him and stop this. His rip caged tempted to break under the intense pressure, the hand poised at between his legs manhandling him savagely. He gasped for the air which refused to come.

Suddenly a loud screech perceived the silence which had fallen in the cell block. "Marik!" A familiar voice yelled. Weakly, Marik directed his gaze towards the voice. All he could see was blonde hair before his world turned completely dark. "You bastard!"

Jonouchi sprinted over, thrusting a sounding punch through the bars, successfully knocking the assailant back. Marik fell forward, collapsing in his friend's embrace. "Marik! Come on, man, talk to me!" Jonouchi maneuvered Marik away from the cell, laying him on the cobble stone floor. Marik looked pale, which wasn't good considering his friend was five shades darker than himself.

"Don't do this to me!" He folded his hands over Marik's flat abdomen, pushing down repeatedly. "Wake up, Marik! If you die.." Kneeling beside him, Jonouchi leaned downwards, placing his ear near his friend mouth. Nothing. He sat upright, utilizing his entire strength to force back lung into Marik. "I swear if you don't breathe, I'll give you mouth to mouth. And let me tell you I haven't brushed my teeth in three days straight."

Still, Marik lay unresponsive. "I mean it! I'll kiss you, even slip a bit of tongue if that what it take to get your ass back!"

Marik gasped harshly, drinking in gallons of much needed air, his body twitching and contorting at his revival. Jonouchi beamed his silliest grin. "Oh! You beautiful bastard! I could really kiss you."

"Please." He wheezed, "For the lo-" ,a painful cough tore his throat. "Of god. Don't."

"Fuck. You really had me freak there for a moment." Jonouchi breathed, relived, ruffling a playful hand through Marik's hair. "We stick together, you got me?"

Sitting upright, Marik belched another agonizing cough into a balled fist. Jonouchi gave him an encouraging pat on his back. "Let it out, man."

"You Nephilim trash!" Brown and lavender eyes fell on the raging form of a man, clutching his cracked nose, now bleeding profusely, fiery yellow eyes burned into them; black hair billowing around his face as he braced against the bars, sharp canines protruding beneath his upper lip. The darkness within his cage masked the bugling form threatening to tear open before the blades embedded in the brass collar at his neck stabbed into him. He fell to the floor on his hands and knees as the blade continued to plunged into him at a tortuous steady pace.

Jonouchi rose to his feet stalked over the men, now shaking in pain, posing his right leg for a strike. "You deserve more than that, Reyes." He caught him in his face, making Reyes arms crumbled to his elbows. Another swift kick to Reyes' side had the beast face flat on the floor. "Fucking scum!" He casted a horse powered kicked to the back of his skull.

"Jonouchi!" Marik's strained voice stopped him in the pose for another blow on the now unconscious body. He glanced at his friend sitting stiffly against the wall with both bronze arms nursing his abused torso. "Don't sink to his level." He reasoned.

"They only understand pain, Marik, don't feel bad for this monster."

"Oh." Marik's body went slacked before holding at his sides once again. Then, Jonouchi realized what he just said. He faced him. "Marik."

Marik passed a wounded expression at Reyes. "It's fine. Marik reassured, though his monotone voice told otherwise. Using the wall as leverage, Marik grunted as he wobbled on to his feet, his knees tempting to buckle beneath him.

His chest tighten. Damn, he could such an ass when he was pissed, never thinking before he talked. Jonouchi quickly made his way over to Marik, offering his hand. Marik waved him off, leaning off his shoulder pressed into the wall. "Come on, I'll help you feed the poor bastards." He suggested.

"No, I'm okay."

"Dude. Stop being a douche. I'm helping, so shut up." Marik laughed and flipped Jonouchi the bird. Jonocuhi chuckled in response. "Nice way to show appreciation, Marik. I could always give that kiss."

"Fuck no." Marik snapped, feigning annoyance.

Jonouchi grinned sheepishly, closing in on Marik. "If I didn't know it, I think you wanted me to kiss you."

"Sorry, you're just not my type man." Marik gave a throaty chuckled, bracing his hands against his friend who was trying shamelessly to give him a peck on the lips. "Jonouchi. Aw, man, what's wrong with you?"

The hazel eyed blonde smiled, gripping Marik as attempted to force himself closer. "I just love you, Marik!"

"Love you, too, now stopping trying to mouth rape me. Bros don't kiss remember?" Voice hoarsens from all the screaming and laughing.

Jonouchi finally stopped his relentless questionable queerish act, reveling in the content smile on form on Marik's lips. Finally allowing Marik to sooth down his wrinkled black tee and adjust the waistband of his brown cargo pants, which had been pulled down to his protruding hipbone from his earlier groping session. He ran both hands through his hair, brushing back golden waves from his lovely face, petting away another lock of hair attempting to break from formation.

He gestured his arms opened, looking to Jonouchi for approval. "Good?"

Jonouchi smirked, crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned back inspecting his friend. "Yup, still got all those girlish features."

"Bite me." Marik countered.

"Those small pouty lips." He continued.

Marik gritted his teeth. "Screw you."

"Big ole baby eyes."

"I will kick your ass!"

"It's against my code to fight girls." He squealed quite girlishly as Marik grappled him into a headlock.

"Can a girl do this?!" Marik questioned, locking his arm in place.

Jonouchi coughed and giggled in his hyena laugh, making it difficult for Marik to keep a stand face, his lips quirked in temptation. "I am seriously going to cause you bodily harm, Jo."

Blonde in his arms crackled even louder.

"Alright Thing One and Thing Two, break it up. You look like Catholic school boys." The duo hastily separated, Jonouchi straighten up stiffly, clicking his heels together and saluting the raven haired man: Otogi; he was the top catcher of the organization and Jonouchi's superior, and Jo only shot to making his ways up the rankings to enforcer. He reminded Marik of the Jack Sparrow. Otogi had mass of jet black locks pulled into a ponytail, with many strategically placed tendrils of hair framing his long face. Let's not forget his jade eyes rimmed with black eye linear.

Donning the Catcher's usual light weight attire of spandex pants and shirt, Otogi smirked, dismissing the gesture which was force on the blonde during his rite.

"No need for that anymore, you're one of the big boys today." He announced, clasping a hand on Jonouchi's shoulder.

He beamed, losing his solider like posture. "Are you serious?"

"More serious than porno." He winked.

Marik bit back a giggle, receiving a blow to his rips from Jonouchi. He whined childishly, clutching his sore sides. "My rips, Jo, my rips."

"You all right there, Ishtar?" Otogi regarded him.

He grimaced as he bit his lower lip. "Fine, just fine."

"Suit up, Jo. There's a big catch tonight."

"How huge we talking?" Jonouchi question, his eye sparkling in excitement, he was practically drooling.

Otogi leaned forward, gesturing to the boys to come closer; they both did before sharing a baffled glance. "I'm talking.." he whispered, "mother fucking Godzilla huge, like porn star Pamela Anderson huge!" He bellowed, nearly blowing out Marik's eardrums. Seriously, was that necessary? And why does everything have to be tied in with pornography?

Marik abruptly jerked away, hoping this douche wouldn't be the sole reason for losing his hearing. How else was he supposed to enjoy the new surround sounds Kabia just installed? While the other two, acting no better than high school jocks, fist bunt like they scored a keg of beer.

Rolling his eyes, Marik waited for Otogi to slip in another porno comment into his next sentence. "Now saddle up, Jo, cause we gonna take this asshole down, raw! Dry dog man, no lotion at all!" Thrusting their chest together, they whooped and hollered like ecstatic sport fans pumping up before the game Sunday afternoon. Marik stifled another chuckled. He still didn't understand what the fuck was wrong with Otogi, hell he doubt the man himself did.

"It's gonna be a fucking threesome!" Otogi continued, throwing a fist into the air before darting down the corridor to the heavily bolted steel door, which was the only way out of the prison. The door slamming shut behind him, announcing his departure.

Jonouchi studied Marik with a frown, gaze falling to the cart back to the exit. Marik shook his head, giving his friend an encouraging shove towards the door. "Are you sure? I could stay."

Marik shoved him again. "Yea. Now leave before I take your ass from behind, raw-dog man, no lotion at all!" He mocked, mimicking Otogi ridiculous extreme tone of voice.

"Fuck you." He chuckled.

"No, but I'm sure Otogi is willing to."

"Dick." Jonouchi barked over his shoulder, barreling at an impossible speed towards the exit. The heavy door closed shut again.

Hands on his hips, Marik gave a slight shake to his head, rounding on his cart once again, grinning in satisfaction at Reyes slumbering body. A new inmate was about to join the club, eh? Well, that was certainly going to throw a curve ball in his routine.

* * *

A/N: Well I didn't make to make the chapter so long but it happened. This was an idea I was playing with but I'm branching out of using OCs and getting my toes wet with yaoi. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, bit of a crappy introduction but there it is. Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
